


30 Drabble Challenge - Theme #9 Move

by yokainomiko



Series: 30 Drabbles Challenge [10]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/M, Figurative Chess, Gen, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Partial-AU, Scheming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokainomiko/pseuds/yokainomiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinigami-sama has had enough of this silly stalemate.  Scythe!Maka Partial-AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Drabble Challenge - Theme #9 Move

**Author's Note:**

> More scythe!Maka. Connected to most of the other themes.

30 Drabble Challenge: Theme #9 Move  
Series: Soul Eater  
Pairing/Character(s): Shinigami-sama (Death), Death the Kid, Maka Albarn,  
Genre: Drama  
Rating: PG/K+  
Word Count: 445  


\-------------------------------------  


Everything is in a strange stasis.

The events from ten years ago are finally unraveling and when it’s done the relationship between Kid and Maka can finally move forward again.

Shinigami isn’t sure how long this will take though.

Stein reports on nightmares, shredded pillows, and strange pills that suppress Maka’s weapon side. He does it for Maka’s sake.

Maka Albarn.

She is the chess piece causing all of this confusion and creating this stalemate in the first place.

When she was born, there was no question that she was made for his son.

She could fully transform by three and resonated with Kid in her dreams even before then.

Such a perfectly matched pair would be powerful beyond belief. A shinigami and the weapon created just for him.

And who knew? With such a strong bond, she might even wind up immortal like Excalibur, only without the insanity from the loss of her meister.

Shinigami had plans. He wanted the pair to truly destroy Asura when they were older and to be able to retire in peace. Maybe they would even be able to break the seals that glue his soul to Death City.

But then that witch ruined everything and Kami’s unusual hot headedness prevented an easy fix.

All they could do was wait.

But Meister Maka is remarkable in ways no one expected. It surprised everyone when she managed to resonate so strongly with anyone other than Kid. It surprised no one that she works so well with a scythe.

Their natures will always be similar on a biological level. The problem is that Maka is becoming a weapon again and no one knows how to handle it.

Much like Kid did, Soul will fall apart without Maka, but she can’t be a weapon to one person and a meister to another. It doesn’t work like that.

So people are putting off making a decision. For every step she takes to return to her old self, Stein and Death Scythe take measures to push her backwards.

Death Scythe with his interference whenever she starts to remember anything, and Stein with his pills that make it harder for weapons to maintain their weapon forms.

It’s like a chess game where the opponent keeps calling check over and over. The game is basically over, but until checkmate occurs, you just keep prolonging the inevitable.

Shinigami is tired of waiting. Asura is already loose. He _can’t_ wait.

Even if it makes him unpopular, the game needs to end so that they can all move on.

Shinigami fingers the marriage contract for Kid and Maka signed days after their compatibility was discovered.

Things _will_ change soon.


End file.
